legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 21
(At the warehouse. The villains are at the meeting...) V.V. Argost: Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!!! (Pointing at Pandora on the poster.) Your tack record plus spreading evil is pathetic!!! Psycrow: But, Sire. It's not our fault. The good guys is to blame. V.V. Argost: GGGGGRRRRR!!!! I will not let anything stand in the way of evil. ESPECIALLY THAT RED HEAD WHO SAVED MY LIVE!!!!!!! Terra must be ELIMINATED!!!!!! Clayface: uh, V.V. Argost, The heroes finds a way to defeat The Acolytes? What if Spawn's just too good on us. V.V. Argost: ENOUGH EXCUSES!!!!! You fine idiots need to come up with one good plan or else! Psycrow: (sigh) how do I get ion situation? Clayface: There must be something you can come up with. Say Psycrow, how about we follow the good guys and kill them including the Acolytes. Psycrow: I don't know what you're talking about, Clayface. Peacock: Excuse me, I think he's referring to follow them to Acolytes palace and hunt down Pandora and all the guys we should kill and conquer the Multi-Universe. V.V. Argost: ENOUGH BICKERING!!!!!!! DO WE HAVE A PLAN!?!?!!!! Dr. Wheelo: Well... We need to hunt the Acolytes and Miracle Elite, all at once then kill lots people. V.V. Argost: killing them... hmm... yes... yes...Killing them. Dr. Wheelo: right, killing the Acolytes is good. But Mockingjay, and Fellowship will be killed too. without heroes around, there will be no one else to turn to. V.V. Argost: Then there will be no miracles tonight! Psycrow: Don't worry Spawn, you'll be punished for betrayal and rebelling (evil laugh) (At Atlantica. Cthulhu stopped by at Father Dagon, sitting in Triton's throne.) Cthulhu: Greetings, Father Dagon. I have watched the villains doing their own plans. Once the heroes are distracted, there will be battle to begin. Father Gagon: Is that all the news you have for me? Cthulhu: Great. Great. Anyway, I was at this party, and I lost track of— Father Dagon: Humans? Cthulhu: So, here's the deal. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think? Mother Hydra: Cthulhu, if you promise not to fail us, we'll join you. Cthulhu: Alright, so what's the plan? (he puts the eye to Hydra's hand) eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future Mother Hydra: In 18 years precisely The planets will align ever so nicely Cthulhu: Ay, verse! Oy. Father Dagon: The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Deep Ones, our monstrous band. Then the once-proud Autobots will finally fall, and all Elder Beings will rule all! Mother Hydra: A word of caution to this tale. Should Guardians of Order fight, you will fail. Understand? Cthulhu: You have my word. Father Dagon: Done. (At the camp, in the morning. Yuffie was all lone with the Acolytes in the gorge.) King Sombra: What's going on down here?! You sffitart talking! Yuffie: Not at all! Umehito Nekozawa: Then what? Yuffie: I said not at all! (Marshmallow and Midget Apple stared at each other.) Gex the Gecko: You better get through me first, if you want her! Shingen Kishitani: I don't think so, Mr. Gecko. Talk or Overlord will have you killed by the hands of Acolytes! Grim Jr.: Excuse me, uh, are you looking at us? Are you still here? Did you worship your queen? Did you almost fail? And all the sudden you're out for revenge again? I don't think so! NOT RIGHT NOW!!!!! Pear: You tell them, Junior. Shingen Kishitani: (laugh) You're always good for a laugh. Splosion Man: Oh yeah! (exploding himself and destroyed the ship. Panting then laughing.) Who's laughing now?! Marshmallow: YAY!!!!! Midget Apple: YEAH!!!! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts